User talk:Crossfirexiv/Archive 1
Welcome to the wiki! Glad I could make your user talk page blue xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:57, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Stop stealing my job. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 22:16, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::NYEHHHH.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:32, 18 November 2007 (CET) :I gotta learn how to make my page look cool :D... also, how do i add a picture into my signature.Crossfirexiv 20:25, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Pick out a skill that you like. Save it to your computer and go to special:upload to upload it, then put that into your signature. You can also just steal some of my coding.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:01, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::Use the Raven Flying out of the Twilight imo.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:03, 25 November 2007 (CET) Meh forget what I said you already know that. Copy and paste 19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] into your preferences under nickname with raw signatures checked. that way when you sign it will look like 19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] Looks pretty cool imo.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:08, 25 November 2007 (CET) :ahok like this19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] ::Yeah, if you used 4 ~'s and it came up with that.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:17, 25 November 2007 (CET) :nope didnt work :(CrossfireXIV 21:21, 25 November 2007 (CET) :lol19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 21:22, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Show preview is your friend, use it. And way to just steal my user page headers lol.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 22:29, 25 November 2007 (CET) :sorry lol... im not sure how to make my own page headers :P... like my poke the baby build?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 22:31, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Ya, the baby then spike trap is kick the baby.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 22:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) Nice sig, I was saving that pacifism invert for myself, but too late. I should be less lazy and spend sometime on making a sig.- Jak123X 23:39, 6 January 2008 (EST) Show Preview Use it. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:39, 10 January 2008 (EST) why? what did i do?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 18:39, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Nothing bad, you just got 5 edits in like 1 minute on the same page is all. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:41, 10 January 2008 (EST) lol sry bout tht, and feel free to vote on my builds19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 18:45, 10 January 2008 (EST) Links I made links to your builds a bit better.- Jak123X 23:26, 13 January 2008 (EST) ah thanks19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 23:26, 13 January 2008 (EST) Yea they were linking to build discussion page, instead of actual build. And wow you reply fast.- Jak123X 23:29, 13 January 2008 (EST) yeah, lol i am so swift19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 23:29, 13 January 2008 (EST) I also fixed your usage on Twisting Aura sin build. Changed it so you use Signet of Pious Restraint BEFORE AoD, b/c it removes an enchantment. Good build though, put on admin noticeboard or ask guild of deals and shogunshen to re-vote.- Jak123X 23:37, 13 January 2008 (EST) ur awesome thanks.19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 23:39, 13 January 2008 (EST) yea I am!- Jak123X 23:40, 13 January 2008 (EST) You may want to use Any/any Whatever kind of linking for the builds. Looks better. ĐONT TALK 13:10, 14 January 2008 (EST) ohok19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 14:41, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Alt+f4 doesn't link to your talk page! I tried like 666 times and it didn't work a single one. Had to camp recent changes to get here! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:57, 14 January 2008 (EST) Another way to get here, is the button on your computer tower. Press and hold for 10 secs.- Jak123X 15:07, 14 January 2008 (EST) loll19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 21:42, 14 January 2008 (EST) how do i link another page to mine? is it possible for me to own more than one page?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 20:29, 16 January 2008 (EST) :You mean subpages? Just User:Crossfirexiv/Whatever. ĐONT TALK 02:24, 17 January 2008 (EST) Please reconsider your vote Hi, I was wondering whether you could take another look at my build and vote again. I've improved e-management and other things. If you dont want to change it, that's up to you. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/any_Spirit_Light_Support -- Frans 15:00, 17 January 2008 (EST) where did u add e-management? Optional: channeling and Energetic Was Lee Sa, variants: boon of creation, changed recuperation to optional and added a 10 energy spirit for it instead of 25-- Frans 15:06, 17 January 2008 (EST) erm, fine ill change my vote, but my vote only wont change the rate the buildgets.19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 21:07, 17 January 2008 (EST) Build:P/W "Coward!" Paragon Maybe you should reconsider your vote. In the last update the skill "Coward!" got bufffed, making said build much more effective. Thanks in advance. Rickyvantof 10:43, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Thank you Rickyvantof 17:32, 18 January 2008 (EST) : Could you please start using colon : to make your post get slightly into the page when you reply to posts. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 18:06, 19 January 2008 (EST) :It keeps a better flow and it's easier to see when you reply to something. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 18:06, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::Your lack of colon drives me nuts! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 18:06, 19 January 2008 (EST) :::Yeah agree. You can trace the related discussions easier. Just begin your comment with one more ":" (without the commas) as the one above when you reply. So if you want to reply to this one, write ::::Your comment. ĐONT TALK 02:51, 20 January 2008 (EST) huh?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 18:10, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Don't taunt me on this one. Your are truly driving me nuts. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 06:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Oh lol sorry i didnt know what u meant.19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 14:35, 20 January 2008 (EST) Contribs? how do i add my contribs to my signature?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 22:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) : . ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:58, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::tyvm19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 22:59, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::hows this?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 23:01, 20 January 2008 (EST) 23:08, 20 January 2008 (EST) :How do i combine it with my signature? 23:12, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Try 19pxCrossfirexiv ' '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:12, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::That'll show up as 19pxCrossfirexiv ', btw. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:13, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::ohok, tyvm'19pxCrossfirexiv ' 23:14, 20 January 2008 (EST) It would be nice with a link to the talk page too. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 11:10, 21 January 2008 (EST) I dont understand some of these votes http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/Me_Savannah_Nuker i dont understand the votes for this build so far. lots of 1's because A. i dont have the right runes and B. because ppl think when you nuke, you NEED to bring a snare. is there a wayt to remove these votes?19pxCrossfirexiv ' 11:13, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Post in the build-specific issues of the admin noticeboard. There are intructions at the top. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:18, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Mk'19pxCrossfirexiv ' 11:19, 21 January 2008 (EST) Your best build known to men should be Mo/W, actually. ;) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:01, 29 January 2008 (EST) :moar mending plx ~ ĐONT TALK 14:10, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::huh??19pxCrossfirexiv ' 15:15, 31 January 2008 (EST) "This user is German" ur flag is italian-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police]] 15:50, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Exactly'19pxCrossfirexiv ' 18:26, 7 February 2008 (EST) 19pxCROSS X FIRE ' 21:02, 10 February 2008 (EST) '19pxCross xXx Fire ' 21:03, 10 February 2008 (EST) Gift 4 U I herd u liek this. So wherez my ecto '~ ĐONT TALK 01:59, 14 February 2008 (EST) ^^ uhhh here.... Complaint Department Build:A/W_Unsuspected_Sin "flurry + unsuspecting lol. Even though it, and DB isnt affectedby flurry,this still does not hav a snare... Needs better IAS. Theres other attacks besides Unsuspecting and Death Blossom" I think you don't understand.. Flurry is not affected by any +damage, not just Unsuspecting and DB specifically. It has a snare, highly recommended in Variants, it's only not in main because it can be used with another assassin that has a snare/knockdown (Hint why it's a GvG split build.) Even if you still don't want to use Flurry, Tiger Stance is suggested in Variants (a bit down the page). So reconsider your vote thx. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:10, 18 February 2008 (EST) :No you dont understand.. Unsuspecting has a bonus of 67 damage right? but its Main damage is +30, which is affectided by flurry. Also the damage from twising fangs and lotus strike is affected too. Ill promise you tho. Ill try out the build later today, and if i find it ok, ill vote it better. Just the thought of flurry with any melee foes makes me sad :(19pxCross xXx Fire ' 15:36, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::It's main damage is 7-17. Not "+30". That's the "+damage". Twisting Fangs has deep wound. Don't tell me you think the deep wound is affected too? Lotus Strike is mostly energy management, with still +24 damage. [[User:Railin|'Railin]] 15:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::Flurry on MS/DB Assassins works out pretty good actually. I'm more concerned about the builds energy management with lack of Critical Eye. Selket Shadowdancer 15:41, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::The build has lotus strike :::::Flurry only reduces base attack damage, not skill bonus damage. Directly quoted from Flurry's page. @Selket, you're right. After chaining MS/DB for a while without something dying you'll slowly run out of energy. But that's the point you should start spiking someone else. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 15:44, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::When needing 20 energy to get to your energy management? Selket Shadowdancer 15:49, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Why are we having a build discussion page on my talk page? lol'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 15:50, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Dunno, just thought I'd join the party and add my 2 cents. :) Selket Shadowdancer 15:50, 18 February 2008 (EST) quick question, how do i make a "side picture", with the comment below the picture?19pxCross xXx Fire ' 18:18, 21 February 2008 (EST) You can give it a caption like this: '~ ĐONT TALK 01:07, 22 February 2008 (EST) tyvm!19pxCross xXx Fire ''' 06:56, 22 February 2008 (EST) Fail/10 "Your the idiot for making the build. Now your necro cant use a staff because hes too busy blocking with repose (sword)" you should seriously be forbidden from voting.Bob fregman 00:04, 23 February 2008 (EST) :Put that on the Admin board, its their choice whether i can or cant vote. I just dont like the build. Fine ban me from pvx for disliking a simple build19pxCross xXx Fire ' 00:06, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::It has nothing to do with the build, your thing about the staff was dumb as fuck. Take a look at the equipment section of nearly all great casters, they all use one handed weapons(spear, sword, axe) to take advantage of the +5 energy and fortitude mods and then bring a focus/shield for all the other benefits like more extra health and armor, and usually low energy sets as well. If you are arguing that its bad because it needs a sword then you are simply fail.Bob fregman 00:08, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::Why are you pointing this at me.. theres like 4 other 1-1-1 votes. Go yell at them. Just tell admins to remove my vote and I just wont vote for it. There we go, you get nice votes for your build, and my time isnt wasted. Everyone wins.'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 00:10, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::Just to make u stop ranting ill just remove my vote.'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 00:11, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::I'm not ranting atm, i'm pointing out the total idiocy of your reasoning. Either way, your removal is appreciated.Bob fregman 00:14, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::yea plz actually try the builds before voting PwN:D 04:49, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Got to agree with Bob on this one. Selket Shadowdancer 06:37, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::As superior as that build may be, please dont have a discussion on my talk page, i deleted my own vote, problem solved, game over'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 08:26, 23 February 2008 (EST) FAIL ROOM Check it out, make any changes you want, use anything you want, etc. A build fails, paste on of those pics on it ^^ ENJOY!'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 16:17, 23 February 2008 (EST) Noticeboard Take it easy. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 12:14, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Just finding votes i tihnk is unfair >.< sorry, only trying to help.'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 14:57, 24 February 2008 (EST) Votes I love the images of fail. --20pxGuildof 20:46, 24 February 2008 (EST) :^^, compliments of the fail room'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 20:47, 24 February 2008 (EST) :I don't. Stop using them on votes. -Shen 21:23, 25 February 2008 (EST) Dont be... Obnoxious with your voting, If its a bad build explain why and shut up. No need to be a total asshat.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:25, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Kk :( my bad. '19pxCross xXx Fire ' 21:28, 25 February 2008 (EST) Fixed all my votes... sorry i went overboard :('19pxCross xXx Fire ' 21:34, 25 February 2008 (EST) Hey, as the guy above mentioned, please explain your recent consecutive "trash" ratings...if no constructive feedback, then your rating is.. trash as well. --Jsummers 19:13, 25 Feb 2008 (PST) Fixed all my votes... sorry i went overboard'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 22:24, 25 February 2008 (EST) Seeping Spike Please reconsider your vote on this, "No shadowstep, IAS, or Use" is a redundant reason since the 2 sin builds you submitted do not have IASes (And seriously, IAS on dagger sin is not neccessary), only one has a shadowstep and the use is for spiking down targets in RA, TA, and AB. Shadowstep in RA and TA is for show anyways if you already have a snare. Please change your vote or at least change the reason. Thanks.-Jax010 22:28, 25 February 2008 (EST) :hmm fine. But really its a pretty bad elite imo.'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 22:29, 25 February 2008 (EST) Its true that its not a good elite but the build is meant to make the best possible use of it. Thx for reconsidering.-Jax010 23:05, 25 February 2008 (EST) @ your vote on build:D/A Dancing Daggers Dervish ''Its missing the MOST IMPORTANT PART. SOTS. Notvery origonal. Doesnt provide much energy. You have 3 skill slots for a new gain of 2 energy. Bring OOB. I totally disagree: It does provide a lot of energy, you also got mysticism. SoTS may deal a lot of damage, but it has a long recharge, so other skills were more important here. The 3 skill slots for 2 energy gain is simply bulks: first, you gain 3 energy, not two. secondly, the 2 other skills provide survivability aswell and are not just there to be an enchantment. And last, why is it not original? I've never seen a dervish spamming DD before. Please reconsider your vote. Frans 11:02, 28 February 2008 (EST) I saw I'm not the only one to disagree on your votes. Frans 11:24, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Signet of toxic shock is the backbone behind any ___acaster. It deals almost all of the damage needed for the spike. You have a lot of enchantments not needed. Assacaster spikes... or in this case dervacaster spikes need to focus the enitre build on spiking. This only uses DD, poison, and and the VERY energy heavy DP'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 14:57, 28 February 2008 (EST) Vote Please review your vote on R/any Prepared Ranger --Fox007 15:56, 28 February 2008 (EST) 19pxCrawsfiahh ''' 20:15, 28 February 2008 (EST) ''19px←Crossfire is buff '' 20:29, 28 February 2008 (EST) don't post on the admin noticeboard it isn't your personal forums. -Auron 20:59, 2 March 2008 (EST) uhmm ? @ R/D vote you voted 0 0 0 with 'I think people should stop mixing professions' ... i wonder why they put in secundary professions on gws... try the build first, might be a good build.. should review your vote and opinion on mixing professions lol Close Impact 16:13, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Whtbuild is it.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|←Crossfire Is Buff']] 17:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) In case you haven't noticed The update tags are meant to generate discussion. And by discussion, I don't mean "archive this". Unless you're going to contribute to those pages appropriately, don't touch the tags. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:22, 6 March 2008 (EST) :The tag states(discuss on discussion page behind it). I am just stating my opinion as to why it should or shouldnt be archived.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:24, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::What you're doing does no good. ::Also, in addition to making comments on the correct page, it would be easier to coordinate efforts here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:24, 6 March 2008 (EST) Fail Lol, sometimes you don't sign your comments with 4 tidles... --20pxGuildof 18:16, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Lolz. AND YESSSSS IM GETTING SSBB TOMOROW SO YEAHZ B1TZCH21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 21:16, 8 March 2008 (EST) Your vote on my Foul Feast build Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the vote and am not asking for a re-vote at all. I was just wondering about your decision. Why wouldn't you want MR combined with Foul Feast. They combine perfectly together, given you health and energy regen. Have you not seen the skill update? Anyway, just wondering :) -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 21:47, 10 March 2008 (EDT) 21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 22:16, 10 March 2008 (EDT) lolwut?^ -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 22:23, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :If you truly dislike my vote ill remove it. Post the link to it plz21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 12:46, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::I'm really not asking you to change your vote at all. I was just wondering the reasoning for your vote. BTW, it on my page at the bottom, the Feast build. -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 19:38, 11 March 2008 (EDT) This: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Rt_WoD_Blood_Support&diff=441118&oldid=440069 is completely inappropriate. Please refrain from making such useless edits. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:48, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :My bad, I thoguht at first i was on the builds talk page and someone said that and i agreed, but then i remembered trying to edit the well tag. My bad.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 12:13, 12 March 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/Mo_105_VwK_SoA&action=rate Your vote phails. If your build got trashed before you should add a Well tag and say it's a dupe of already a trashed build. Voting 0-0-0 because a build you posted got trashed is not a reason, please consider your vote and change/delete it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :'dupe of already a trashed build''' so your telling me this build is better than the one already trashed (mine had 105hp, all the same skills you have except retribution). If it was trashed already, why would i vote a 555. If you disagree take it to the admin boards.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 16:11, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::(late answer, lol). No what I meant was that it could be two things: Better than your build, in this case I doubt it since your only differed one skill, in this case your vote was wrong. Pretty much the same, in this case the build should get a Well tag because of dupe. You shouldn't 0-0-0 builds because they have been done before and trashed, if that's the case than the way to go is adding a Well tag. Are you with me? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:13, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::A build isnt good if it was trashed already. your build does very weak damage and so did mine. Retribution is needed, which is why 330 was made.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 08:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Wasn't mine build, I don't make crap (except for sins). But you still misunderstood my comment. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:11, 16 March 2008 (EDT) A/D Temple Strike Sin Rewrote, change your vote accordingly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:14, 15 March 2008 (EDT) New siggy imo. [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] Looks way much cooler imo. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:51, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Hmm ill try it Tyvm21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 17:34, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::How can i make the 14 the talk page link21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 17:35, 18 March 2008 (EDT) [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']][[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'XIV']] 18:07, 18 March 2008 (EDT) How can i make it so the X is my page and the fire is my talkpage?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']]this redirect to your talk page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:27, 18 March 2008 (EDT) I copied [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] that into preferences and it says invalid. Also i dont know how to redirect the pic to my talk page.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 21:37, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :That's probably because someone fails at html. You always put the values of attributes (i.e. - the 'black' in color=black) inside double quotes. Always. Try this: [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:03, 18 March 2008 (EDT) alright lolz[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:18, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Now it doing that is a bug. I'm not sure why, but it likes to replace all the special characters with their html codes. Which makes the html tags not work. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:20, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah pvx and their famous bugs.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:21, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::Ahh there we go... but one quick thing... how do i make the flame or the 14 my talk page?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:21, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Right now, the 14 is linking to your talk (the link doesn't show up because it's on the page it links to). For the flame, just go to the image's page, hit edit, and put in #REDIRECT User talk:Crossfirexiv ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:23, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Alright thanks very much[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:25, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::How could i do... X (userpage) Elementalist symbol (Talk page) 14 (Contribs)[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:26, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:29, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::How do you do know how to do that so fast lol.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:32, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::There should be likea generator where you put all the info in, yourpicture and it makes a sig.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'14']] 22:32, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I added the redirect to the image for you. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:34, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Kk tyvm[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:35, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Build:N/Mo Infuse Grenth Could you please clarify/review your rating on this build? I will assume you mean Signet of Devotion and not Shield of Deflection. Monks can heal damage from anything, is the point you are trying to make that this spike is slow? It certainly does more damage than a single Signet of Devotion (377 277 lifesteal + 51 dark damage from Dark Pact which is a spammable afterspike over 5 seconds or so). One advantage of this spike over others is that like all blood spikes it is unprottable, but if you are concerned about the speed you can use Signet of Agony instead which lowers the damage by about 68 unless they are nearby to you but lowers the time to about 3 seconds. Energy management is no problem using Masochism/Dark Pact but if you can't handle it adding in Signet of Agony makes e-managing stupidly easy. As for the self sacrifice, one Grenth's Balance and you are back on full health and between them due to Protective Spirit Angorodon's Gaze and Blood Drinker keep you more than topped up. Misery 04:26, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :I tried it. GB doesnt even get the foe below 50% health with infuse. No energy left to do another spike and its a waste of an elite.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:28, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::I'm surprised you expected a single cast of a damage skill to get someone below 50% and I've never encountered energy problems like you talk about but ok... Guess we just disagree on some points. My vote would put it into other but I guess I'll just wait and see what someone else thinks and let it sink or swim on it's own, votes seem pretty swung at the moment. Misery 09:51, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::40 infuses then a 10 energy skill leaves you with half health and no energy. Not any form of PvP material[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:52, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Dude... did you read usage? Infuse once, 130 damage spike, 20 energy total. If you run with 260 health that should also heal you to full. Misery 09:57, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::It still doesnt work but if you really disagree with my vote ill remove it.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:00, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::I do disagree, but I find it kind of bizarre that this seems to be your response when people question your votes judging from above. Misery 10:07, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I removed my vote, no further comment needed.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:25, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Rofl, did you change your mind again? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:15, 29 March 2008 (EDT) userbox may i use your Lunar eclipse box? I saw that too :D - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 10:42, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :Sure[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:43, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Regarding your vote on build:A/W GSS Sin Energy isnt a problem, you're not spiking once every 10 seconds, you have zealous weapons, and crit strikes for a reason, you can easily throw a few zealous spears to get your energy back up to suitable levels. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 17:32, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Also, it doesn't need an IAS, you have a team who can help you attack the target,s ince you're usually wanting to shut out key casters such as monks anyways. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 17:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :Also, Critical Strikes gogogo! --20pxGuildof 17:36, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::So yeah revote kkk <3. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 17:38, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::I wasnt thinking. I thought your chain was unsuspecting -> Gss -> unsuspecting -> GpS -> TF but i was wrong.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:40, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Ack! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:32, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah ur going to have to explain this one to me.-- The Assassin 23:28, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::ACK! --20pxGuildof 10:40, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::I dont understand ACK. Plese explain.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 12:22, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::You seem to like the word "ACK ACK ACHHHHHHK ack ackkkkkk!!! ack ack?". WHY?-- The Assassin 19:58, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::...[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:58, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! — Skakid 23:03, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???! ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!ACK!! ahhhhk ack ack ack? ACK AAAACKKK!!!! ACK ACHHHHHK ack ackkkkkkk!!!! ack ack? ack ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ack ack AHHHHK AAAAAHHH AAAHHHHH ACK! ACK!???!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Brawl Now! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:04, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Post ur code on my code page or right here NOW I WILL PWN UUUUU[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:05, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Post it HERE[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:07, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::Are you making a game? Cause I made one. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:19, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Hmm my thing says Awaiting Registration from you. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:23, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Join my game[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:24, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::FEAR MY ZELDA SKILLZ[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:25, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Signing Put a space and a dash before signing (or add the space and dash into the signature itself). It helps prevent confusion as to your 'x' being a part of a sentence. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:40, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :doesnt matter x is in bold-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:42, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::The signature should (logically) be easily identifiable from the main text. It's already debatable that the text is an "X" and not "Crossfirexiv". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:54, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::Agree with Rapta. ~~ 14:55, 29 March 2008 (EDT) lol we didnt team up :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:12, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :btw look at your list of friend codes talk page -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:13, 29 March 2008 (EDT) WARNING: This page is 57 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. -- The Assassin 20:39, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Template How do i make a "of the week" template like for example victory's (Phoebia of the Day)?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:42, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :try this place --Fox007 09:47, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Make a new page like User:Crossfirexiv/Whatever, then anyone who types will get that page. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:51, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::Dont you have to add :template in front of user?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:53, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::Not necessary. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:53, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ---- Alright 1 last thing, how do i make a section header so people know what it is?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:56, 30 March 2008 (EDT) easy ain't it :) just copy and paste |- |} |} --Fox007 10:03, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Success! [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:17, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :oh and you can chance the colors to --Fox007 10:32, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::Im stupid i dont know the code lol.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:45, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::No one would nerf WoH though :O --20pxGuildof 11:46, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::: :P[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:47, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Tell me what clolr you want :) --Fox007 12:00, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hmmmmm Red? Where do u get all the numbers from?12:01, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::: |- |} |}--Fox007 12:10, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Lol fail Remember, don't sign your comments with 4 tidles (~) :O --20pxGuildof 11:51, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Im sorry.... are you going to hit me like a catholic school nun??[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:53, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::...Maybe. --20pxGuildof 11:54, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::Please leave a space between your sig and your last sentence! Notice the 2 ~'s I put here, to use as a break -> ~~ 12:29, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Archive is it time to Archive this Talkpage and make a new one?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:19, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :WARNING: This page is 62 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Is that a yes?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe. It's really basically, archive when your talk page starts feeling kind of bulky. Some people archive the second it hits 32kb, some don't archive until it hits 100. Personal preference, mostly. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:35, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Should i archive?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:36, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes.-- The Assassin 05:02, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Hoigh ned mor friend codz. also i submitted two skills :P. also you might be interested in this smashlevels -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:19, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Also, go into your preferences and change the code for your sig to --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] . It'll make it easier to tell where your sentences end and your sig begins. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::KK--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:28, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ? Instant 6 adrenaline is bad? Use with Lion's Comfort = 8 adrenaline? Also look please :) Build:A/D Beguiling Steel‎ -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:32, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Also How to be a Dervish :D -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:35, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::What are u talking about?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 06:56, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:57, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Just fyi, please don't indent userboxes, Lann. It makes MediaWiki break. Not sure why. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:12, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I am SOOOO CONFUSED WTf LOLLLLZZLZLZLZZLZZZZ--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:18, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Build:D/W YAA Dervish Considered Mystic Corruption for perma cripple & weakness or at least in variants? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:49, 3 April 2008 (EDT) IGN What's yours? ~~ 17:22, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :None IGN sux--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:20, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::K, cuz I wanted to talk to you about your judging. ~~ 21:28, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Why should i make one and is there a problem?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:36, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Look at the talk page of the Judging page. Mine's Izzy Cartwright btw. ~~ 21:39, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Brawl 4253 3147 8214 <- My Fc i know your lurking some where, bring it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:53, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Ill brawl later, (rofl i wont be home until like 4:30 {est}--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:07, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::Its now 2am est standard time, you up for it :P----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:04, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ironicly i can really only brawl on weekdays (this weekend i was rly busy). Mon-Friday I can play from 6-10:30 and saturdays i can play from 9am-10:30pm. sundays 9am-9pm EST. This weekend i was pretty busy sorry lol. I had to work the spotlight for a play at the middle school for community service hours for confirmation. lol--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:28, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::lol wut? 4:30? don't it say ur on now? btw, when u gonna resister my code, its real now--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 16:07, 6 April 2008 (EDT) '<-----''' :::::Latr--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::hmmm what time? if ya dont know you can reach me in GW with my name, add it to friends though, i wont b using derv today--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police'']]50x19px (never| ) 16:36, 6 April 2008 (EDT)